Cherry On Top - Glee
by BlackBirdTakeTheseWings
Summary: AU!Klaine Kurt is your typical world champion, training everyday. But what happens when he and his trainer find out secrets about each other during lunch? Find out. [[Kurt!Gay/Olympian Blaine!Straight/Trainer]] [[takes place when: 4 years after they meet as a team]] [[none of that...stuff...you know what I mean...]]


**Chapter 1) Cherry on Top  
**

* * *

Kurt was training for his first Olympic games, he was a four-time national champion as a solo-gymnast. He was quite normal on the outside, but no one knows that he is gay, the only one who does is his trainer, Blaine. He and Blaine are very close, but only as friends, Blaine is straight. Or is he? Ever since he met Kurt, Blaine has been questioning _his _sexuality. He thought Kurt was most beautiful man in the world, he'd never felt this way about a man before. They both have a crush on each other, no one knows.

"Alright, good! Time for lunch though." Blaine yelled as Kurt finished on the balance beam.

"Aw, man! I thought I should do some more." Kurt said sarcastically as he sat on the beam.

"Aww, come here you big baby!" Since they were so close, Kurt got up and tackled Blaine, snuggling into him as they landed.

They both slowly stopped laughing, and calmed down. They sat there for about an hour, quietly. "We should get up." Blaine said, Kurt nodded noticing lunch was over. He got up and turned his head, he was caught off guard when his lips accidentally met Blaine's. They stayed kissing, lips gliding softly against each other's. They relaxed into the kiss, closing their eyes. They kissed for what seemed like hours, but it was only minutes. They pulled back looking in each other's eyes for answers. Blaine then smiled the biggest, goofy smile he could.

"You're a dork!" Kurt pushed off of him and off the ground. He smiled as he did this, Blaine's grin getting wider.

"So, does this mean what I think it does?" Blaine questioned as he sat up staring at Kurt who was now sitting on the balance beam facing away from him.

"Well," Kurt started as he turned his head, "if you think this means we both like each other, and we just found that out, and now we're together? Then, yes." Kurt grinned as he stood up grabbed Blaine's hand and bent over, kissing him again. "But what about your straight-ness?" Kurt playfully questioned.

"Oh, I think that's long gone, especially if you'll keep kissing me _like that._" Blaine moaned the last two words, clearly teasing Kurt.

"Oh is that so?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, but please, more kissing!" Blaine shouted as he got closer to Kurt, leading him into a kiss.

This was everything Kurt had wanted, and more. He loved how this happened by accident but Blaine is still so flirty with him. He _loved _this kissing, KISSING! HE WAS KISSING HIS TRAINER AND CRUSH! He gasped as their lips glided against each other like they had been doing this for years. He smiled into the kiss, then Blaine reluctantly pulled away, breaking the kiss.

"Something wrong? Did I do something? Is there something in my te-" Kurt rambled.

"Kurt! Kurt! No, your fine! It's just..." Blaine paused. "Never mind forget it." Blaine shook his head.

"N-no!" Kurt stuttered. "You can tell me."

"I...I-I l-love you, Kurt." Blaine looked in Kurt's eyes.

"Blaine," He said, "I love you too! So much!" he yelled, hugging and holding Blaine.

"But Blaine, you know what this means right, you being with me?" Kurt asked.

"I know, it has to be kept secret. I know how private you are with this stuff, and now I'm apart of 'this stuff'."

"Yes, I'm sorry, but when we get engaged, I have to wear the ring on my index finger, posing as a good luck charm." Kurt rambled as Blaine stared at him with glasy eyes.

"Huh, what's wrong Blaine?" He asked, noticing.

"Y-you really think that?" Blaine asked.

"Well yeah I think they'll believe it's a good luck char-" Kurt was stopped by Blaine again.

"No that we'll get engaged." He said.

"Um, well I guess so..." He replied.

"I love you so much right now. I'm the happiest man alive." Blaine gasped out, grabbing Kurt into a kiss.

They smiled into the kiss.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So this is an all new long-term project with Blaine!Straight-or-Is-He?/Trainer and Kurt!Gay/Olympian AU.

I now have this (long-term), 100 Messages (soon-to-be-published-short-term), and Run Joey Run (long-term).

* * *

**Disclaimer)**

Glee belongs to FOX

All the people belong to themselves


End file.
